A bastard called Beauty and a brute called Beast
by CrackonKappacumbers
Summary: Shizuo got cursed for strange reasons & was transformed into a "beast" with brute strength with no control of it. He has until his 21th birthday to learn how to love shellfish and open his heart to the less fortunate than his goldenplatter. Izaya's called heartless in his village, he needs to learn to love another human as his equal. will they learn to love eachother? r&r r luv-kl


**prologue thingy for a disney twist on beauty and the beast with shizuo being a big poofy prince version of himself and izaya being this bookworm, and maybe a side job as a thief as well as other things c:**

**Shizuo got cursed for a strange reason and transformed into a beast with brute strength with no control of it. **

**He has until his twenty first birthday to learn how to love shellfish and open his heart towards complete strangers that are more less fortunate than his shiny golden platter.**

**Izaya is a heartless asshole/hat (kadota blooper influence much c:) in his village as most call him. He's sly and very devilish who needs to learn to truely love another human as his equal.**

**With these two it's hard to say what will happen.**

**Shizuo has to help him fix that as Izaya has to help the other love seafood and open up to him, but how will they be able to do that? with some magic and a little push for them to learn to love.**

**SENPAI WHY WON'T YOU NOTICE ME :'C**

Open a upon a time, there was a Shizuo in a shining castle, although he had everything his heart ever desired. He was short-tempered hated shell-fish, seafish and violence. But he always used violence in some form of his short temper and anger.

One winter's night, an elderly beggar woman of a pale shade of white and a black hooded cloak asking to fight Shizuo for a night to stay offering a single shell-fish in return for shelter from the bitter cold.

Shizuo didn't want to fight nor did he wanted her shell-fish. He told the old lady beggar to go away. As he did the old beggar woman told him that he can not just judge be appear, but as he dismissed her again, he shut the door at her hooded face, in a grumpy mood. Just then, light from the outside of the door appeared.

Shizuo opened the door to see that the old beggar woman had been a beautiful dullahan named Celty, the horse lady man all along. She was unhappy that Shizuo didn't take her offer of Russia sushi take out for a night from the cold of the jack-frost night. Because jack frost was nipping at her nose, she wished for warmth and kindness from the indoors. c:

Shizuo didn't understand why she couldn't just asked for a stay in the castle than asking for a fight. What the fuck. Shizuo, at this, was beyond pissed, as he tried to explain to clear up the situation, but it was too late. For she has seen that there was no kindness in his heart for shellfish.

So she cursed him c:

Transforming him into a beast with brute strength, earning him a hard way of not being violent when he has a short temper at things that fed his anger.

With claws, fangs, fur and a tail, the prince isolated himself in his castle, ashamed of his hideous form, locking himself away from the others. Taking him away from that peaceful life that he always wanted and wished for, to the dark lonely days to himself with only a magical mirror as the only contact to the outside world.

Not only he was transformed, but all of his servents and friends were transformed into objects around the castle walls with magical powers to let them move and talk with magical sorcerery.

The shellfish she gave him, was actually an enchanted shellfish that was shaped as a flower plant of a rose. That will pass judgement and wilting through time, if he could find a love and for them to love him back before his twenty first birthday, then the spell will be broken.

If not, then he will be doomed to remain a beast for all eternity and alone for that matter, never becoming human again c:

For who could love a seafish hating beast :c

**end of prologue of that bastard called beauty and that brute called beast**

**poor shizuo, he's just a big giant cuddly short tempered and strong teddy bear who wants some milk and cake :c**

**tbc reviews are like kappacumber tea love for me c: feed me please.**

**-kappalord**


End file.
